galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Archon (Old Concept)
(Information out of date. Dec 21, 2012) The Archon are a species which originated outside our Local Group, in the IC 342/Maffei Group located between 3-7 million light years from the Milky Way. They reached sentience early and developed into an advanced society. Highly psionic they eventually learned of the coming of the Dark One. Wanting to observe this important event they constructed the ARK (Working Name). Worship of the Dark One developed into a cultural religion and thus the great effort to move their entire civilization The ARK measures approximately 5000 km in length and width, and 1000 km in height. The most prominent feature is the 4000 km diameter or 12 566 370 614 km2 circular dome in the top central portion of the ship. It houses a diverse ecosystem from the Archon homeworld which is maintained by an advanced Artificial Intelligence. There are 8 sections each containing their own hangar, repair and manufacturing facilities equidistant around the perimeter of the dome. The forward section contain the command center and medical facilities, with the opposite contains main engineering along with the main engines. The main engines are extremely large. There are 4 of them stacked vertically on top of each other. Despite their large size it still takes 38 minutes to reach the quasi-space threshold. There are large quasi-space generators located along the undersides of each of the sections on either side, numbering 6. Its quasi-space speed is quite slow comparatively to Union Standards. However it does feature a unique form of Instantaneous Transportation. There are any number of remote/autonomous ships sent before the ARK. Each of these ships contained a beacon of sorts. This beacon can be locked onto by the ARK and the ARK can transport itself, near instantaneously to that ship. (Eventual study finds that, regardless of distance, it takes 0.000000001 of a second to transport.) Physically the Archon are unique. They possess no mouths for consuming sustenance. Instead they absorb necessary nutrients for growth or healing from their environment through their skin. Energy is syphoned from their environment too. Low level electrical, heat, light and some forms of low level radiation are converted via contact into useable forms. There are no auditory receptors either however they can sense tiny vibrations with special hairs located across their bodies.. While still classified as humanoid their are marked differences. Bipedal, with two arms and a head. Other than having no ears, mouths or noses, their heads are similar to Terrans. Their eyes are slightly enlarged suggesting a nocturnal ancestry and have circular irises. Their heads are also slightly elongated, with high cheekbones and a pronounced chin and jawline despite having not jaw. Their arms are humanoid with 4 digit hands, two fingers and two thumbs. The thumbs are on either end on the hand and curl upward more than across the palm like Terrans. There legs have two knee joints, the top similar to standard humanoids with a second joint below which is in a reversed direction. Their feet have 4 digits, 3 facing forward with one behind and each tipped with an elongated claw like nail for increased traction. They also possess tails for added balance, which are usually as long as they are tall. Covering their entire bodies is a fine fur with the vibration receiving hairs mixed in. The fur can come in a variety of colorations, blue, red, black, white, grey, brown, tan, orange, and anywhere in between. Yellows, greens and purples have never been seen. Also the fur is generally uniform and contains no markings, but there can be seen a shift in shading on various parts of the body. Or where old wounds have healed. After leaving their Local Group and on route to ours, they reach a point in their psionic evolution. Two important discoveries brought them to this point. First they were able to make themselves physically immortal, by renewing their bodies psionically. And second they discovered how to gather energy from any source including the background radiation from the universe and use it to fuel their psionics. With this needed boost they were able to leave their ship and search for the Dark One themselves. This transitioned them from mere “mortals” into something more akin to entities. Eventually they found Earth/Terra and the Guardian. They learned much from him and accepted it as a sort of spiritual mentor. They collectively vowed to do no action that might affect the coming of the Dark One or the Decision to be made. Once the Archon had departed the ARK, the AI charged with maintaining the ecological balance discovered an irreparable error in that balance. It was cause by the absence of the physical and psionic influence of the Archon. To repair this imbalance it chose to recreate the Archon. Which were left to develop (culturally) for the remainder of the trip until finally reaching the Triangulum Galaxy. These new Archon know nothing of technology or their true origins and have been secluded in the domed section of the ARK the entire time The Archon Entities knowing of a growing threat to their genetic descendants sought a way to save them and bring them into the Union, the favoured civilization of the rising Dark One. Seeing an opportunity they decided on a course of action that would not influence the Dark Ones Decision. By creating the correct conditions they sent 2 Union ships into the Triangulum Galaxy just outside the system in which the ARK rested. They need an opportunity where at least one ship would be required to remain and eventually discover the ARK and the Archons aboard and establish continued relations with them. A ship full to the brim with citizens provided that opportunity. However they believed that both ships would stick together and provide the needed support for this effort The original Archon had reached a Tech Level of only 6. However a number of their technology is as high as TL 10. (The reason for such a low Tech Level is their lack of nanotechnology. It is why they need to build everything so large. While possessing of instantaneous communication it required a very large device measuring roughly 100 meters, although distance isn’t a factor so long as each end has a receiver. The energy source of the ARK is over 100 km. The AI that controls the ecosystem is over 100 km as well with a 200 km central computer. Each of the 4 main engines measure 300 km in length and 50 km in diameter plus the additional equipment needed to run them.) Upon leaving the ARK, the Archons became a Class 8 Entity. However there are indications that they may currently be Class 7, or 6 The new Archons are only Class 10 Entities and are Tech Level B, or Bronze Age. Archon Entities Possible Future Involvement - One of the beacon ships is located in the Milky Way Galaxy, but offline. One of the Archon Entities might activate that ship allowing the ARK and Union personnel and citizens to return home. - The Archon Entities might be at war with another group of Entities and require TriUnion assistance. - Knowing of a threat developing for the Union, the Entities ask the TriUnion/ARK to intervene, either in Andromeda or Milky Way. Category:Fragments